


Bugging You

by myrifique



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no! Mindy's apartment is uninhabitable! Where will she go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugging You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beyondtherubicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondtherubicon/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, beyondtherubicon! We seem to have a lot of fandoms & general likes in common so I thought I'd write you a little treat. I hope you like it!
> 
> A million anonymous thanks to the writing chat and to my wonderful betas!

"Mindy! How nice to see you at my home after a long day of seeing you at my place of work," said Danny.

"Normally, I'd say 'cut it, Castellano', but I'm here for a favor, so I'll just pretend you were not sarcastic. Hello Danny, it is very nice to see you! You're probably wondering what brings me here! Bedbugs, is what."

"Yeesh," Danny made a face.

"I know! In my perfectly nice apartment! I'm going to have to buy all new clothes."

"Shave your head, also," he added.

"What, is that how it works?" she asked, worriedly touching her hair.

"Oh come on - you're a doctor, you should know these things."

"I'm sorry they didn't teach me about bedbugs between two classes on taking babies out of women!"

"You know, not that this isn't a fun conversation, but I have to say I'm still not quite clear on what you're doing here, specifically."

Mindy sighed. "I need a place to stay," she said resolutely.

"You need a place to stay."

"Yes. My lovely best friend Gwen lives way too far and her stupid kid has a particularly violent bout of diarrhea, and I can't move in with Jeremy for a few days because of our thing."

"Your thing."

"Will you stop repeating everything I say? Our thing, our sex thing, you know about this already, let's just move on. And move in!" she added with a bright smile at her own wit.

Danny made a noncommittal noise.

"Oh, come on, at least let me enter, I'm sure your neighbors have heard enough about my bedbug problem to last them forever. And I need to take a shower and burn my clothes."

"Do you have anything else to wear?" Danny said (in a slightly strangled voice, Mindy thought) as he let Mindy in, careful not to touch her.

"Yes, I shopped online and put in your address for express delivery."

"My address, of course, we're just going to move right past that," he interrupted her.

"In the meantime, though, if you have something I could...? Maybe your last one-night stand left her clothes here?"

"What, and went home naked?" he laughed despite himself, shaking his head. "I swear, you're something else. All right, shower's over there, I'll see what I can find."

"Do you have a wastebasket in which I could set my clothes on fire?" she asked anxiously.

"Don't be such a drama queen, I'll find you a garbage bag. I think you could just wash them, couldn't you?"

"You're the expert! You said I had to shave my head!" she whined. He laughed.

* * *

She got out of the bathroom, feeling a bit cleaner, although she couldn't quite shake the need to scratch every itch she still felt. Danny had left her sweatpants from his alma mater and a nice shirt that smelled like him.

"I think I could feel insulted by your choice of pants, but I'm rocking them and they're super comfortable, so I'll just say thanks," she said as she sat down on the couch. "Seriously, though. Thanks. I know how you like to be alone and I know this is really annoying."

"Ah, it's nothing. You'd do the same for- wait, I don't remember actually agreeing to letting you stay here."

"Oh, but please?" She brought her hands together to plead and blinked exaggeratedly. "I'll be the best guest ever! I can cook! I'll be quiet and neat! And this couch looks totally comfortable!" She faltered a bit on that last one, looking at Danny's very white, very modern leather couch.

"There's a fold-out bed in the office," he said. "How long do you think you'll be out of your place, anyway?"

"Ugh, until I can find a buyer," she grunted. "No, I'm kidding. The extermination people said it could take two or three days, although the smell could last longer." She scrunched up her nose. "But, see, we're already at the end of this day, and tomorrow we're working so you would have seen me anyway, and then it's the weekend! I could totally go out and do stuff and not bother you! And then I go back home! You will barely have noticed I'm here."

"I'm not sure that's possible," he said. "All right, you can move in for the weekend. Ground rules: one, do not fill my Netflix account with romantic comedy recommendations," he counted on his fingers.

"Noted. How do you turn the algorithm off?"

"Two, do not ask me for advice on what to wear once your clothes get here."

"Uh, I think I'll manage to restrain myself from asking Danny Castellano for fashion advice," she said with a disbelieving look.

"Three, don't leave your stuff all over the place."

"Aw, but I was looking forward to putting bras on the doorknobs!"

"And four, don't bring anybody home."

"Well, that goes without saying. I'm not totally ignorant of the social contract, you know," said Mindy, a bit insulted.

"That mostly meant best friends with possible diarrhea viruses," he added.

"Fine by me! Thank you!" She got up to hug him.

"Five, no hugs."

"Danny, it's like you're barely even human. Are you hungry? I'm starving. How would you like Chinese? My treat." 

Danny sighed.

* * *

"Did the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon wake you up from your slumber?" Mindy asked with a big smile as Danny came into the kitchen the next morning.

"No, the alarm woke me up," he said, a little grumpy. "But it was a nice thought." 

"I hope you're hungry, I made my mom's recipe and forgot to account for the fact that we were five at home," she said as she looked in the cupboards for plates.

"If I tell you I don't usually eat breakfast, am I going to get a lecture or are you just going to ignore it?" he asked.

"Danny! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"Lecture, then," he muttered. 

"Also, these pancakes are delicious, look at the blueberries in those babies. You know, I am just saying, but my mom used to say that these were how she got my father to marry her."

The doorbell spared Danny from answering.

"Oh, that's got to be Neiman Marcus! I suppose I'll never get to know how people at work would have reacted to my sexy ‘Danny redux’ look," she said as she gestured at his clothes on her. 

"Wow," he said as he stared at the bags once the delivery guy left. "When you said you were staying two or three days, did you actually mean years?"

"It's possible that I was a little blinded by the actual need for clothes, for once. Also sales." She looked a bit sheepish. "They totally tag-teamed me and my rational thinking. But look how cute this is!" She smiled as she piled clothes on the couch. "Do you think this skirt is too much with that top? Never mind, I'll just go try it on." She ran to her room.

"So, you're just going to leave this here- and she's gone," he said. He ate his last bite. "Well, at least the pancakes are good," he added, to the air.

* * *

"I can't wait to see who's going to comment on us arriving together," Mindy said as they rode the subway.

"Nobody," replied Danny, "because nobody will notice."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I miss Shauna. She would have freaked out."

"Freaked out? Why?"

Mindy looked at him. "You don't know?"

"Know what? I don't know, was she really into gossip or..?"

"Oh my god, you don't know! Well, I guess I can tell you now that she's not your employee anymore. She was totally into you!" Mindy said exuberantly.

"What?" said Danny. He looked surprised, then rather proud. "I guess I can kind of see it," he grinned. "Maybe I should give her a call."

Mindy paused for a second. "Yeah, totally," she finally said. She bit her lip before remembering. "Oh, but wasn't she dating that cop guy at Christmas? Must have been pretty serious, to bring him to a work party."

"Well, you were dating someone at Christmas and you're single now," Danny pointed out. 

"Ugh, thank you for reminding me, Danny," she said, hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh, you're not still sad about that, are you?" he laughed. "Come on, that guy was a douche! You'll find someone better."

"Someone who deserves me?" she asked with a nudge. 

"Sure, if you want. Someone as awesome and generally together as you," he said, with an overly gracious gesture.

"Maybe I could date Shauna's cop, if you convince her to go out with you," she said, looking in the distance. "Cops are hot."

Danny frowned. "Doctors are much hotter," he said.

"Yeah, okay," Mindy snickered. "Which is why cop shows outnumber doctor shows ten to one."

"That is not a real statistic to base your life on," he said. "A doctor can provide for you!"

"A cop can protect you!" she argued. "Plus, they're all strong and sexy."

"I could protect you," he grumbled, his biceps flexing automatically.

"Plus, I don't need anyone to provide for me, I'm a doctor, too. And guys are not lining up for a girl who can provide for them," she said. "I'm telling you, it's hard, being a woman in this industry."

"Probably much easier to be a girl cop," Danny agreed.

"Yeah," Mindy laughed. "I'll find you a nice lady cop to protect you if it doesn't work out with Shauna."

* * *

"Do you want to go out tonight, paint the town?" Mindy sing-songed as they entered the apartment. 

"Ugh, no, I'm beat," Danny said. "Two deliveries today."

"This would not happen to you if you stopped stealing my patients all the time," Mindy pointed out. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yes, thank you. But still."

"Okay, so, what do you want to do?" asked Mindy.

"Am I supposed to provide entertainment in addition of shelter?" Danny asked. "Because I think you'll find Casa Castellano a bit boring, if you were planning on a weekend of non-stop fun."

"Of course not!" protested Mindy. "I always say on first dates that my ideal night is staying in." She grabbed the TV Guide and thumbed through the pages.

"I'm not watching anything with 'housewife' in the title," he warned. "You said you'd cook, you could make us something nice for dinner."

"I cooked this morning!" she said.

"But you didn't have to! I don't think it should count," he said.

"You ate three pancakes. It counts."

"All right," he grinned. "Does that mean I have to marry you?"

"We'll see how your dinner turns out," she smiled, and returned to her magazine.

He looked at her for a minute before shaking his head, as if to wake himself up. "All right, I'll see what I can whip up," he said, getting up to the kitchen. He rummaged in the fridge for a couple of seconds before asking "How do you feel about smoked salmon?"

"Oooh, fancy," she replied with a grin. "Maybe I do need a doctor to provide for me after all." He chuckled.

“Omelets all right?”

"Omelets!" Mindy clapped. "I thought you didn't like breakfast." 

"Well, you do," he replied. "And is it really breakfast if it's not morning?"

“Very philosophical,” she agreed. “Do you need any help?”

“No, just... find something we can watch that won’t make me tear my eyes out,” he said.

* * *

"All right, I've narrowed it down to these options: one, Captain America and Black Widow making out in Nanny Diaries," Mindy suggested.

"No," Danny cut.

"And two, Captain America naked in What's Your Number," finished Mindy like she hadn't heard him.

"As endearing as it is to see you try to pander to my geek interests, I'm more of a 'Hulk meets the kids he had through artificial insemination' kind of guy."

"I know you're trying to sound intellectual, but come on, that was nominated at the Oscars, it's not as underground as you think," said Mindy. "I have a compromise: Captain America."

"Captain America does what? Or should I say who?"

"No, the actual superhero movie. I don't watch only romantic comedies, you know," said Mindy, a little offended.

"All right, I'm not going to pretend that I'm above a nice superhero movie from time to time," he said.

"Thank you," Mindy said, and pressed play.

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Danny asked after a few minutes.

"Of course, it's basic bargaining," Mindy answered. "If I hadn't opened with the most exaggerated romcoms, you would have pushed for some European movie with subtitles. Probably in black and white, too. Isn't this much better?" She smiled and Danny sighed. "Hey, do you have popcorn?"

"Yeah, I think so, in the back of a cupboard somewhere," said Danny. Mindy started to get up before he stopped her. "Never mind, I'll make some."

"I'll tell you everything you miss!" Mindy shouted in the kitchen's direction.

Danny came back with the popcorn a few minutes later. "What the hell?" he said. "Was this just a play to get my spot on the couch?"

"I'm sorry your couch was designed by a monster! A fakir bed would be more comfortable," Mindy pointed out. "Come on, this is the only spot with cushions. Just get in there with me, we have to share a popcorn bowl anyway."

Danny grumbled a bit.

"I know, human contact, ugh, right?" said Mindy mockingly. 

"My couch is not monstrous," he muttered after settling next to her. "It's design."

"You keep telling yourself that," Mindy agreed. "Look, little Steve's going to turn into a hot guy."

"Plus, I only need one comfortable spot," he continued. "I live alone."

"And you always will," said Mindy. "Look! Peggy just touched his abs."

* * *

From: Mindy  
Gwen, Danny just fell asleep on me.  
10:15pm

From: Gwen  
What? Like, in a sexy way?  
10:16pm

From: Mindy  
Uh, he's not drooling, if  
that's what you mean?  
[picture attached]  
10:16pm

From: Gwen  
I meant did you do it, but I see  
clothes, so never mind  
10:17pm

From: Mindy  
Gwen!!!!!! What are you talking about!  
Why would we be doing it! We're coworkers!  
10:17pm

From: Mindy  
Please don't point out the ridiculousness  
of that argument considering my history  
10:18pm

From: Gwen  
As you wish. He looks pretty cute though  
10:18pm

From: Gwen  
And you also have a history  
with roommates btw  
10:18pm

From: Mindy  
I wouldn't be in this situation  
if your kid hadn't gotten sick!  
10:19pm

From: Gwen  
She's doing better, thanks  
10:19pm

"Ugh," Mindy whispered at her phone. Danny was breathing evenly, his head on her shoulder, his arms crossed. He did look pretty cute, she admitted. His hair tickled her cheek. It smelled good, like the fancy shampoo she had seen in his shower, and something more, too, something masculine and Danny-ish.

 _Oh my god, what am I doing_ , thought Mindy. _I can't actually be smelling Danny's hair right now_. She grabbed the remote and started What's Your Number just to change her mind. 

"No, my Netflix recommendations," Danny croaked.

"Shh, just go back to sleep," Mindy whispered. He closed his eyes again and sort of nestled against her, still asleep. Mindy felt her stomach tingling.

_Oh god. This is not good._

_Well, what the hell_ , she figured. She set her head on his.

* * *

Mindy woke up on the couch, no Danny in sight, a blanket over her. (The blanket was a nice touch, but her skin stuck to the leather for half a second when she got up. This couch, man.) A bit disoriented, she sat up and cleared her throat to give herself contenance. 

"Oh, you're up," said Danny, appearing from the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Uh, yes, please," she said, touching her hair self-consciously. "Oh my god, I must look like hell," she added.

"Well, you've got a bit of a bed hair thing going on," he said, amused. "Or couch hair, rather." 

"It's not fair, I bet you looked worse when you got up," she said. 

"Ah, but you'll never know," he said as he brought her a cup. "Sleep well? On this totally comfortable and good-looking couch? Any dreams of naked superheroes?"

"This is too early for banter," she said plaintively. "I need some food."

"I ate the last pancakes," said Danny sheepishly. "There's a nice brunch place a couple of blocks away, though."

"Are you inviting me to brunch?" Mindy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh," Danny looked a bit flustered. "Well, I already ate," he said. "But you could go? Call your friend, I'm sure her kid's gotten better."

"Oh, of course," said Mindy with an embarrassed laugh. (She was most definitely not disappointed.) "I suppose you'd like to have some time alone."

"I actually have a c-section scheduled for late afternoon, but we could do something tonight, if you wanted," he said.

"Oh, will you be home for dinner, honey?" she joked. 

He chuckled. She had the tingly stomach feeling again. Damn it!

"Sure, maybe 7 or something," he replied.

"Great! You'll see, you will thank the unknown visitor who brought bedbugs into my home. Let me just call Gwen and I'll be out of your hair right away," Mindy said, still sounding a little too flustered for her taste.

"Take your time," he said, surprised, but she was already off.

* * *

"Hey, you cooked," said Danny as he came home. "Is it Indian?"

"Danny, that is so racist," said Mindy matter-of-factly. "But yes, it is. Come here, have a taste."

Danny obliged and tasted the spoon Mindy was brandishing.

"Mh, it's great," he said. He licked his lips to catch all the sauce. Mindy looked at his mouth. Oh, come on. This was becoming a problem. She laughed, flustered.

"This is a bit of a romcom moment," she blurted out.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, you know, 'here, taste this fantastic food I've made you', 'oh wow, that is delicious, and now we're both really thinking about mouths, let's make out!', that kind of thing," said Mindy. 

"Oh," Danny said. He looked at Mindy's mouth too. "Yeah," he laughed awkwardly.

They stood there, not moving, Mindy hyper-aware of how close Danny suddenly was, how her whole body tingled with each of his breaths.

"These movies are so predictable," said Danny absent-mindedly. Mindy looked at his lips moving and wondered how they'd feel on her neck. She took a step closer, not really consciously.

"No, they're not," replied Mindy automatically.

Danny seemed to snap out of it at that. "Yeah, they totally are. Hey, we should do something, we should get out of here," he said, speaking quickly, like he wanted to get out of the moment as soon as possible. 

"Yes," Mindy agreed to wake herself up, too. "After my delicious food," she reminded him.

"Of course," he said. "I'll set the table." Their hands touched as they both reached for the same drawer. They laughed awkwardly again. "Or maybe I'll just get out of your hair," he said. "I'll go get ready for tonight!" He sounded a little manic.

"It's going to be ready in five minutes!" she said as he went.

"I shower very quickly!" he replied loudly from the next room.

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?" he said as he sipped his wine. Things had gotten back to their usual state during dinner as they had bickered on a variety of subjects, carefully avoiding romantic comedies or romantic anything.

"We should go dancing!" she said. "How about Shauna's club?"

"I don't..."

"Ugh, forget it, that's where I met Josh," Mindy interrupted him, frowning. "Let's just go get a drink somewhere."

"No," Danny said, "you want to go dancing, I'll take you dancing."

"Yeah?" 

"Sure! Come on, get dressed, I'll do the dishes. The meal was great, by the way. Your apartment should get uninhabitable more often," he smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "You could come and set it on fire."

"Is that innuendo or..." he winked at her.

She laughed. When the tingly feeling came, she just went with it.

* * *

"Wow, you look beautiful," Danny said as she got out of her room.

"Thanks. 'Tight dress, shoes that won't make me complain if I walk two blocks, not a lot of make-up,'" she quoted.

"Look hot," he completed. "Is this a date?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want it to be?" she teased.

"Well, I am planning on getting you to come home with me," he answered with a smile. 

He was helping her into her coat when her phone rang. "Oh, Broadway Exterminating, my favorite people," she said. "Hello?"

Danny looked at her as she talked, biting his lip. She kind of hoped the exterminator guy would tell her they had found something so horrible that she had to stay here for weeks. She actually felt itchy right now.

But no dice. "My apartment is ready! I can move in right now," she said as she hung up.

"Oh," he said. "That's great!" he said a bit belatedly.

"Do you still want to go out, or...?" she asked.

"Well, you got all pretty and stuff, it'd be sad to waste it," he said. 

"We could just grab a quick drink and come back home so I can pack," she said. "It might take me a while." She frowned while looking at her stuff on the couch.

"Yeah, you didn't pick up your clothes in the 48 hours you’ve been here, you're not packing everything tonight. You'd better stay here. Plus, I mean, the smell-"

"Oh, yeah, yuck. You don't mind?"

"Well, I mean, you're here already," he shrugged.

"Danny, you ask so nicely, it makes it hard to resist," she smirked.

"All right!" he clapped his hands together. "So we're still going?"

"I think that's what we decided, yeah," she laughed. He put his hand on the small of her back to lead her out.

* * *

"Danny, this is not a club!" said Mindy as they entered the bar. A live latin band was playing and couples were dancing.

"I said I'd take you dancing, not to a club," he smiled.

"I can't dance - tango! Or whatever this is!" she said, but she was smiling too. 

"It's just salsa, you'll see, it's easy. We can just sit at first, you'll basically learn by osmosis," he said.

"I don't think I can!" she shook her head. "I feel like years of diligent So You Think You Can Dance watching just failed me." She sat down in a booth.

"I'm going to go get us something to drink," he said. "Sangria still your drink?"

"Very much so!" she nodded emphatically. Mindy smiled again as she watched him go. There was a big line at the bar, so she sat back and enjoyed the dancers, trying to understand how she was supposed to master these steps in a few minutes. At least some people looked as inexperienced as she did, and they all seemed to be having fun.

"Hey," said a guy who appeared next to her. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh! Thanks, but my friend is already getting me something," she said. She considered her options. He was pretty cute. The tingly thing with Danny would probably stop as soon as she moved back home, right? It was clearly bedbug-related insanity. 

"Hey, beat it, she's with me," Danny said, coming back with the sangria. He looked annoyed. Forget about tingling, she felt her entire body buzzing.

The other guy retreated quickly and Danny sat down next to her. "I'm not sure if I think that was chivalrous or caveman-y," she said.

"Rawr, me man, she my bedbugs-infested unexpected houseguest," Danny said in a caveman voice. "Find own unexpected houseguest, other man."

"That is not as appealing as you think it is," she laughed.

"No? I thought the über-man was en vogue this year," he smiled.

"I'm not sure salsa-dancing is part of the über-man package," Mindy said.

"Seems fun, though, doesn't it?" Danny said.

"Yes! But I think I'm going to need a little more sangria courage before going up there."

"Well, cheers," he said.

She took two sips. "Okay, I'm ready!" she said, giddy. Danny laughed and stood up, taking her hand to lead her on the dance floor.

"All right, so it's basically a marching action," he screamed over the music. "One foot backward, other foot kind of steps in place, first foot back in place." Mindy laughed as she tried it out. She knew she wasn't going to be a very good student - Danny was holding her hands, the music was loud, and she wasn't really trying to acquire a life skill here. 

"When do you twirl me?" she asked as she tried her best to follow the music.

"Whoa, twirling is like, third-dance kind of stuff," he replied. "I might dip you if you really play your cards right." He put his hand on her hip and brought her closer. She breathed a little faster. "Just let me lead, it'll come to you." 

The rest of the night was a blur - of sangria, of laughter, of closeness. Mindy lost herself in the movement, letting Danny guide her, feeling his body against hers. Sometimes she thought he was looking at her like he had in the kitchen: like he was going to twirl her - despite his protests -, catch her, and kiss her. She decided that this scenario was a little too advanced for her dancing abilities, and if somebody accused her of stumbling accidentally on purpose a little more than necessary so that Danny would catch her, well, it was a free world.

* * *

"Thanks for tonight," Mindy said as they walked back to Danny's place. They had stayed until the band stopped for the night, the crowd applauding and complaining that they had to leave, even if it was already two in the morning. 

"It was fun, right?" said Danny. He bumped into her a little and stayed close, so they were walking shoulder to shoulder. "Man, I hadn't done this for ages, I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"Is that innuendo, or..." Mindy said, and they laughed. The back of their hands were touching. _This is such a romantic comedy moment_ , Mindy thought. _Any minute now, he's going to take my hand. Or should I do it? He doesn't know these clichés as well as I do. Although I kind of want him to do it. Unless-_

"We're here," Danny said. 

"Oh," she replied. "We are." She wished the bar was ten blocks farther. 

"It's weird not having to find a line to convince you to come up," he joked.

"Yes, Dr Castellano, I will totally go into your apartment with you. But no funny stuff! Just sleep. And maybe a shower," she joked back as they entered the elevator. _What am I doing! Stop talking! Just make out with him!_

"They all say that," he replied. He was looking at her mouth again.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't exhaust your conquests by making them do physical activity before bringing them home," she said. The elevator doors opened. _Just stop talking!_

"I will consider your advice next time," he said as he unlocked his door. "After you," he invited her in.

She waited a second too long on his doorstep, trying to think of a way to get back to where it had gone wrong. She was pretty sure that if they had been in a Nora Ephron movie, they would have opened the door by making out on it. 

Danny looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. "Everything all right?"

"Yes," she blurted out, defeated. "Is it okay if I pack tomorrow?" she said when she came into the living room. "How did I fail at the third rule so badly?" she asked, picking up a blouse.

"I'm pretty sure you failed at every rule. Oh, maybe not the bringing people home one," he said.

She bit her lip. "I might have invited Gwen over to spy on you while you were working this afternoon."

"Of course," he chuckled. "Find anything interesting?"

"Disappointingly, no," she said. "A lot of sensible shirts, medicine books, and piano sheet music. Not even a little porn or pair of handcuffs anywhere."

"You didn't look very hard," he said with a grin. 

She felt blood rushing to her head at the image - her handcuffed to the bed and Danny on top of her, looking serious like he does when he wants to do a good job, and _oh_. She opened her mouth. He stopped smiling and looked at her again, swallowing. She felt Ephron coming back.

"I have to take a shower," he said, his eyes not leaving her mouth. 

"Oh, yeah, me too," she replied. "Try not to take all the hot water." She gave up. She didn't know how not to bicker with Danny. They would never be able to stop talking long enough to make out. 

He left the room and she started picking up her clothes. It was probably for the best that she was moving back tomorrow. Back home she could stop thinking about Danny so much - Danny waking up with bed hair, Danny cooking, Danny getting dressed, Danny taking a shower, Danny naked and wet under the shower right now, oh god. She picked up the clothes faster.

* * *

Mindy woke up at eight, still a little disoriented at the foreign room. She packed up half her things before getting out of the room to get the rest. Danny wasn't there. She tried to be quiet as she looked around the apartment - how did her paperback end up in the cupboard? - but he got up anyway.

"Hey sleepy-head," she said as he yawned. "I hope I didn't wake you up with my apparently endless packing."

"No, it's fine," he said, waving his hand to dismiss the thought. "I actually went back to sleep after going out." He brandished a paper bag.

"Croissants?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh my god, you are the perfect man."

"I've always said so," he said with another yawn as he set the table.

"Are you going to keep eating breakfast, now that you've gotten into this wonderful, healthy, essential habit?" she asked after a few bites.

"No," he said.

"You're infuriating," she said.

"Ah, but you're going to miss me when you're gone," Danny replied with a smile.

"You know what?" she said. "I think I will. Who's going to get me croissants now?"

"Maybe you should just stay here," he said. He had this look on his face, like he wanted her to think he was joking, but not really. She breathed a little quicker.

"Yeah, I'm going to live in your bachelor pad, and fill your Netflix with Chris Evans movies, and probably replace your couch," she said, playing it cool. "You'd like that."

"And find my porn," he reminded her.

"Obviously," she agreed. 

Danny looked at her for a moment before clearing his throat. "So, are you done packing?"

"I think so," she said, looking around. "Anyway, you can just give me back my stuff at work if you have to."

"Yeah, because that wouldn't look weird at work, 'hey, Mindy, here's the shirt you forgot when you slept here last night'," he mimicked.

"I'm sure you can be discreet," she said. "And I have everything, anyway." She felt a little upset at the thought of going back to their previous workplace relationship.

"All right, well, I'll leave you to it," he said as he got up to clean the table.

"Great," Mindy said.

* * *

"So, thanks again for having me here," Mindy said. She was standing on Danny's doorstep, bags in hands (how did she have so much luggage?). Danny was leaning in the doorway. He looked incredibly sexy. Mindy decided not to question these kinds of thoughts anymore. 

"You're welcome. I'd say 'come back anytime', but I'm sure you'd rather be home," he said.

"Well, if I get more bedbugs, I know where to go. I'm sure you can invent some more rules I can break," she said.

"No crying," he said immediately. "I thought about it right after our first discussion."

"I didn't cry!" she said indignantly.

"Probably because I didn't forbid you to do it," he said.

"I don't think the hug should count! You made the rule after the hug!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, and you wouldn't have hugged me right before leaving, full of gratitude?" he said.

"In your dreams, Castellano," she said.

"I don't think you want to know about my dreams," he said, and he stopped talking, like she had just caught him. 

She moved closer to him, almost unconsciously. "What do you mean?" she asked, and he licked his lips.

"What do you think," he said, looking at her mouth.

"I think we're probably going to kiss now," she said. "Unless we can't stop talking."

"So... stop talking," Danny said. He lowered his head slowly and she opened her mouth.

"You know, I think that's a little insulting a line-" she started.

"Shhh," he said, and he kissed her.

* * *

BROADWAY EXTERMINATING  
Bill no 3204  
Dr Mindy LAHIRI........... $350.00

Note: Didn't find anything. Maybe ask doctor about allergies?

_Thank you for calling Broadway Exterminating!_


End file.
